Krillitanes, Hogwarts, House elves, Chips
by vixxster2492
Summary: My Doctor Who Harry Potter Crossover with the title as a prompt... for fibbles check out xxXGGXxx's story from this prompt


**A/N-**** OK, so today me and my friend, xxXGGXxx, have been given a challenge by fibbles to write a one-shot/drabble for Harry Potter/Doctor Who, using this prompt- Krillitane, Hogwarts, House elves, Chips… so here I go… **

**Warnings-NONE**

**Pairings- NONE**

**Disclaimer- Me no own :'( I'm going to go cry in the corner now… **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Voldemort walked towards his new allies, a weird mixture of "borrowed parts", which looked like overlarge bats. "We have a plan…" One of the creatures hissed.

"Yes? Is this going to be better than your idea of replacing all of Hogwarts' teachers with you, Krilytans?"

"It's _KRILLITANEs_, and yes, although that didn't go very well, due to the fact the students opened the forbidden room where they slept, causing them to revert to human form, this was unfortunate, as the students had then told Dumbledore his teachers were aliens…" The Krillitane put a hand on its chin, musing. "Well, this plan is even better…"

"Well, what is it?"

"We're going to _whisper whisper whisper._" Voldemort nodded, agreeing to the plans.

"_Dippy!_" (**My OC house elf :)**) The house elf appeared with a crack.

"Yes, master." The house elf bowed so low, his large ears and nose touched the floor.

"I want you to take this to Hogwarts and make sure it gets in all the food-"

"Especially in the chips, apparently it is nicest in them."

"Yes, thank you, Krillitane, next time don't interrupt me." Voldemort held the glass jar full of golden liquid high, threatening to pour it on his "ally".

"Sorry, Lord Voldemort."

"Yes, well. Now, Dippy, take this to Hogwarts immediately."

"Yes, master." Dippy left with another loud crack.

* * *

_**Hogwarts Great Hall, Lunch Time…**_

"These chips are lovely Hermione, why don't you try some?"

"Because, Ron, I don't really want to get ill from all the grease on them."

"Since when have the house elves used that much oil?" Harry wondered, before shrugging and continuing to eat his large plate of chips. Next to him Ron was doing the same, whereas Hermione was eating a plain salad.

"Oh well, they're yummy" Ron said mouth full of chips.

"I'm going to class, come on, Harry."

"OK, Hermione." Harry ate his last chip. "Come on, Ron."

Ron stood up, following Harry and Hermione to next class, which was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, the class no one was good at, apart from, of course, Hermione, though that was about to change…

* * *

_**Transfiguration class…**_

"Right, now, can anyone tell me the correct spell for the transfiguration of a toad to a frog?"

Harry and Ron's hands shot up, Hermione looked puzzled, unsure of the answer for once. McGonagall looked shocked at this.

"Umm… Yes, Mr Potter."

"Is it _trafero_?"

"Yes, it is Harry, 10 points to Gryffindor." This continued throughout the lesson, with mainly Ron and Harry answering questions, Hermione looking puzzled and McGonagall looking shocked that they were capable of answering the questions that some 6th years struggled with.

This system carried on for the next few days, and as more and more people started eating the chips, Hermione found herself getting left behind in lessons, not being able to keep up. After revising for 3 solid hours one night, she found she was hungry. Not wanting to enter the Dinner hall late, she walked down to the kitchens, not wanting to call the house elves up to the tower; she quickly tickled the pear, opening the door. She crept inside, not wanting to bother any of the elves, looking for something to eat. She froze as she saw an elf creep up behind another one, and when the second elf turned away from the food it was cooking, pour some thick, golden liquid into the pot, the last of a small bottle, making it bubble. When the elves walked away she walked over to the pot to see what was inside, noticing the now golden smoke coming out of it. She peered in, gasping as she realised the chips everyone had been going on about, saying how tasty they were. She was worried that the elf had poisoned the chips, and not wanting anyone to be harmed, she tipped over the pot of chips, sending them onto the floor, unusable. All the elves in the room turned to look at her, quickly moving to clean it up, smiling at her, asking what she was there for, but through it all, she saw one small elf scowling at her, the one who had poured in the weird liquid. She walked over to the glaring elf, noticing the way it was shaking slightly, almost in fear. She wondered what this elf was doing here, she had not seen it in the kitchens before, and if the elf was being forced to do its master's dirty-work. She pulled out one of her hand-knitted hats, hiding it in her hand. She reached the elf and held out the hat, giving it the choice of taking the hat. The elf seemed to be at war with itself, before it nodded and took the hat, freeing itself from its master's control. It dropped the small bottle into Hermione's hand, thanking her repeatedly. She took the cap off the bottle, smelling the liquid inside, oil. She threw the bottle in the bin as she left.

* * *

_**Three days later…**_

Everything was back to normal at Hogwarts; Hermione was top of the class again; everyone else struggling to keep up with the work; the food was less greasy, especially the chips; and Ron and Harry were back to not answering any questions, usually losing house points instead of gaining them.

Voldemort had killed all the Krillitanes after their plan had failed, laughing as he did so, he quickly employed a new house elf after learning that Dippy had left him, he would get his revenge on the girl for that… But that's a whole different story…

* * *

**A/N-**** so… that's it… hope this fits the specification fibbles… everyone else, hope you enjoyed… I will not be doing a sequel/continuation… Please check out xxXGGXxx's version of this prompt (Don't know the title)… R&R please, flames will be used for marshmallows :)**

**Trafero-Transform (Latin)**


End file.
